Takuma Fudo
Takuma Fudou is a recurring enemy of the GetBackers Duo, specifically Ban Midou. According to the Anime, he used to be an adept thief until he encountered Ban and battled against him, with the end result of Fudou losing his dominant arm and having to replace it with a Mechanical Arm. With his new arm, he has a unique ability known as "Enlightenment", which allows him to see seconds or longer into the future, which is useful in combat to predict his opponent's movements. This ability has only one flaw, and that is when Fudou's desire to defeat his opponent is so great, it lets him see a possible future of victory, but not a complete outcome His first appearance in the Anime came during the First Limitless Fortress Story Arc, where he welcomed Ban and Shido with an army of wire-doll soldiers controlled by MakubeX. He easily overpowered Ban with his physical prowess and unique skill known as "Enlightenment", and would have faced off against Ban and Shido if Haruki Emishi didn't intervene, although this was part of MakubeX's plans. Later on, he would fight Ban Midou in a 1-on-1 battle in a Virtual Coliseum. In the end, Fudou saw a vision of Ban's death and prepared to finish him, however, Ban completely destroyed his Mechanical Arm and internally damaged Fudou's body in the process, supposedly ending his life. However, Thanks to Kyouji Kagami, who wishes to see Ban when he's serious, he is revived with a new human arm, and continues his pursuit of revenge in The Second Limitless Fortress Saga, where he battles Ban Midou once again in a supposed fight to the finish. In the conclusion to that fight, he saw Ban's death this time as well, and shouted "I Want To Know..." as he clashed with Ban once more before he collapsed. Before his death, he said that battling with Ban was the greatest experience of his life, and he had no regrets. Ban gives Fudou mercy by giving him a Jagan where he continued to fight until Ban closed his eyes for good. In The Manga, Fudou is supposed to be alive even after this battle with a new technique designed to battle Ban Midou known as "Purification". *Description and Personality Fudou normally wears a two-piece suit with a white shirt that has red cufflings. Despite his distinguished look, he also sports an eyepatch over his left eye for unknown reasons, and despite his look, he can be quite manaical and psychotic at times, always fixating over Ban Midou, wanting to kill him over and over, even to the point of wanting to devour his flesh and blood. He does not like being manipulated to a certain point without compensation, and does not wish to be kept waiting, especially when Ban is in the equation. There are times, however, where he can have a calm and cool demeanor in normal situations, but this normally is gone when he is in battle. *Abilities Fudou's Physical Strenght and Speed actually rivals that of Ban Midou and Kurodo Akabane in terms of pure skill with his physical powers, thus making him a true opponent for Ban Midou. In his first appearance, he used a Mechanical Hand that also included retractable claws that had great slashing power, but when Fudou was revived, his Mechanical Hand was replaced with a real human arm, which did not decrease his power at all. His main ability however, is "Enlightenment, which has given him the nickname "Enlightened Fudou" , where he sees seconds or longer into the future. He normally announces how many seconds he sees into the future to goad his enemies to try and escape the fate he has already seen. With this ability, he can battle against multiple opponents at the same time or focus on a single opponent and devastate them. Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Antagonists